


A Night with D.Va

by V1H7U2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Sex, I Tried, Inspired by Fanart, Late Night Writing, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Crush, Seduction, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Stripping, Why Did I Write This?, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1H7U2/pseuds/V1H7U2
Summary: First-Person. A MEKA worker finds D.Va in the hangar and she has something fun in mind for them.





	A Night with D.Va

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, basically I wrote this based on this one image: https://us.rule34.xxx//images/1891/eb2f47dfd19b9d3140ee5944d063995cc6d39038.jpeg
> 
> Why? I don't know. I'm just a pervert, I guess. I wrote a shorter version several months ago and I decided to add more onto it recently. It's nothing special, but maybe you'll enjoy it.

“D.Va?” I yelled as I entered the garage. It seemed as though she had taken the MEKA for a test run, but no one else was around. As I rounded a corner, I saw her right outside her MEKA. She seemed unaware of my presence and…oh my god, she was taking off her jumpsuit. I wanted to say something, but I just stood there and watched. She unzipped the suit down her back and pulled it over her shoulders. She reached down and pulled it below her ass. Her ass was downright amazing. It was big, smooth, and looked very soft. She blew a bubble with her gum as she tugged the suit off her arms. When she finished, she bent down to tug it off of her legs. With her suit finally off, she tossed it aside and took off her headphones, which she hung on one of MEKA’s arms.

I couldn’t believe I was still standing there, staring at her naked body. I decided I should just back away slowly and pray she doesn’t notice. However, as soon as my foot scraped the floor, she quickly turned her head to see me. I was paralyzed. I wanted to shout a million excuses on the spot, but nothing could justify this. Then, to my surprise, she smiled at me. “I knew I’d find you here,” she said. “So,” she began, turning around, “like what you see?” I was too stunned to reply. Was this a dream? I stared at her up and down. She had well-toned legs, slender arms, and beautiful breasts. She chuckled at my speechlessness and began walking towards me, swaying her hips left and right. I could see her ass bounce as she moved. She got close enough to put her hands on my shoulders. “So basically, I know you have a crush on me,” she said. “W-What?!” I responded. How did she know? She continued, “And, well, I kinda have a thing for you, too.” I couldn’t believe this was happening. “I wanted to tell you in a more, well, professional way. Thing is, I’m REALLY horny, so I just wanted to drop the pretense and have us fuck. What do you say?” “B-b-but what if we get caught?” I asked. She giggled. “Don’t worry. We’re the only ones here and I’ve dealt with the security cameras.” In that case there was no way I could refuse. I responded with a resounding “Yes!” Immediately, D.Va kissed me. The touch of her lips on mine sent a surge of pleasure through my whole body. Instinctively, I reached around to feel her bare back, but she pulled away. “Let’s save that for the bedroom, shall we?” She said. I nodded, slack-jawed in awe of what was happening. D.Va grabbed my hand and led me out of the garage.

Once we got to D.Va’s quarters, she locked the door behind her and grabbed the top of my shirt. I stopped immediately. She moved her hands over to the top button and undid it, moving her hands down to the next one. As she did this, she pulled herself over to me and pressed into my back. “Ohhh…” I moaned, feeling her soft breasts against my back. When she undid the whole shirt, she tugged it off and threw it aside. D.Va got down in front of me and took off my shoes and socks (with my cooperation, of course). Then she unbuttoned my pants, pulled down the zipper, put her fingers under my waistband, and yanked down my remaining clothes. I was naked in front of D.Va, my cock pointed directly at her face. I blushed severely as D.Va stared at it, then shivered as she began lightly touching it with her fingers. She seemed to be examining it. I looked down at her when she stopped touching it. She looked up at me and smiled. D.Va straightened up, stared me in the face, and pounced on me.

I barely managed to stay balanced as D.Va attacked my face with a flurry of passionate kisses. She had wrapped her legs around my waist, forcing me to hold her by her thigh and armpit. I dashed forwards at her bed and tackled her down onto it. Our bodies intertwined madly as I returned her sloppy kisses. I could hardly tell what was happening. All I felt was tidal waves of excitement and pleasure coming from everywhere she touched me. I was having sex with D.Va. I was in heaven. She was the only thing in the world, the only thing that mattered. Eventually, I did get my bearings and flipped her over to be on top. This gave my hands space to explore her smooth back. Once I was done there, I moved them back around her body and squeezed her soft breasts. She separated from me and sat up on my lap, giving me a better view. She grabbed my wrists and moaned loudly as I massaged her beautiful mounds. “Oh, D.Va…” I moaned. “Hana.” “Huh?” I responded. “Call me Hana,” she said, smiling. I grinned back. “Ok, Hana,” I said. Then I sat up, wrapped her in my arms, and kissed her for several seconds. However, sitting up pushed her backwards on my lap and suddenly my penis was wedged in her butt crack. I moaned as we kissed, since it actually felt really good. Once we separated, Hana stared at me for a few seconds, then bounced herself on my lap a few times. “Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh…” I sighed, feeling her soft ass cheeks slide up and down my shaft. “I could keep doing this,” Hana offered slyly. However, I pushed her off. “No, I think it’s time we fully commit to this ‘sex’ thing,” I said. “Get on your hands and knees.” I couldn’t believe how confident I sounded, but Hana seemed to like it. She happily obliged and got on all fours, her ass facing right at me. “Well then,” she said, “Game on.”

I grabbed Hana’s hips and positioned myself behind her. “You ready?” I asked. “Let’s do this!” She replied. With that, I slid my dick into her waiting vagina. We both yelled out as I pushed it deeper and deeper in. Her moist inner walls squeezed my penis tightly, but as I pushed deeper they loosened their grip. Finally, it was all the way in. We both took a few deep breaths to steady ourselves. This was it. We were actually doing this. Once we caught our breath, I began pulling my penis back out. Hana moaned. I stopped once only the head was left inside. Then I slid forwards again, much quicker this time. Then back out. Then in. Then out. Then in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I developed a rhythm very quickly. It felt incredible. Hana’s pussy was tight enough to feel great on my shaft but loose enough to let me thrust in very quickly. Hana was enjoying it just as much as I was, judging from her moans. “Harder!” She yelled. I obeyed and pushed in even harder. Doing this made her butt cheeks slap against my hips. I absolutely loved how it felt. I thrusted again, and once again her ass slapped against my skin. They felt so soft and squeezable. After a few more thrusts, I couldn’t stop myself. I moved my hands from her hips to her butt cheeks and squeezed them. “Mmmhhh…” we both moaned. Hana’s ass was just as soft as I imagined it. Her cheeks felt like giant water balloons. I squeezed and played with them as I continued fucking Hana. With my cock sliding through Hana’s wet folds and my hands exploring the most amazing butt ever, I was once again in heaven. All I could think of was the rhythm of my thrusts. In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out…I felt something building up in my shaft. In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out, In, Out…This was feeling even better. In, Out, In, Out, In…I needed to speed up! Out In Out In Out In Out In Out In Out…“I’m getting close!” Hana shouted. This was it! It was time! I let go of her ass, grabbed onto her hips, and fucked her as hard as I could! InOutInOutInOutInOutInOutInOutINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTIN…BOOM!!! I came with what felt like unimaginable force! Hana screamed! I screamed! My cum filled her pussy, mixing with her fluids and coating my lap! Nothing mattered except this moment! This moment with Hana!

We came down soon and collapsed onto the bed. Hana and I layed there for several minutes, basking in what we’d just done. After a while, I felt Hana grab my hand. She pulled me over to her so that we were both laying on the pillow facing each other. In this moment, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. We smiled at each other for a bit until I broke the silence. “Was that good for you?” I asked. Hana chuckled. “GG,” she replied. Then she kissed me once again. She pulled the blanket over us as we embraced each other. I reached over and turned off the lamp, leaving us in darkness to make out long into the night.


End file.
